Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to surgical methods and devices, and more specifically to laparoscopic and/or any endoscopic related surgical interventions. More particularly, the invention pertains to a system and/or method for deploying an elongated unit in a body cavity.
Description of Prior Art
Laparoscopic or minimally invasive surgery includes the use of several relatively small ports into the abdomen by which different types of instrumentation and accessories are introduced and used for different surgical interventions (usually performed under endoscopic vision). Although usually considered superior in several aspects to open surgery, the use of plurality of 5 to 15 mm ports still leads to local pain, scars, and possibly port related complications such as hernia in scars and the need for one or two assistants in addition to the surgeon. Laparoscopic methods and surgical device are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,980,493, 7,593,777 and 7,316,699, the disclosures of which are fully incorporated herein by reference.
In past years, new versions of laparoscopic systems and approaches were introduced to overcome several of the “classic” laparoscopy disadvantages, mainly the Single-Port Access (SPA) and the Needlescopy approaches. In SPA the surgeon operates almost exclusively through a single entry point, typically through the patient's navel, using access ports and hand instrument. Highly experienced and skilled physicians may still use standard laparoscopic hand instruments, although the use of a single port access decreases its triangulation and complicates maneuverability. The use of special-purpose articulating instrumentation was introduced to overcome this difficulty, although it is considered very expensive, necessitates special training and still involves complex surgical maneuverability.
Minilaparoscopy/needelscopic laparoscopy is intended to overcome the problems encountered in single port access surgery. While the advantages of SPA includes improved cosmetic, less abdominal wall pain and less incision related complications, this surgical approach has its disadvantages. The vision is partially obscured by the paralleled inserted instruments; there is minimal triangulation and limited maneuverability of the surgical instruments. Minilaparoscopy maintains the same mode of surgery as standard laparoscopy however there is only one trocar and all the rest of the instruments are connected to needle like shafts which are inserted with no trocar and therefore provide comparable cosmetic and painless results as SPA.
In needlescopy, the laparoscopic ports are replaced with small incisions, usually between 2 to 3 mm in diameter. The surgery is performed by inserting narrow guide tubes into the small incisions and then passing tiny instruments through the tubes, while using a small television camera for guidance. The small instruments have very slender tips which make dissection and tissue maneuvration very difficult. Furthermore the instrument tips may have a greater tendency to break and their removal may be cumbersome and difficult.
In order to avoid such difficulties while maintaining small incision porting, it has been advised to combine the single-port and the needlescopic approaches. This is achieved by first inserting regular-sized interchangeable end-effectors through a regular size single port access and then detachably attaching them to corresponding distal portions of needle-sized manipulators. The manipulators are protruding into abdomen cavity via miniature needlescopic type incisions. The concept and several device derivatives were described in the following patents, the disclosures of which are fully incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,219 to Reddy describes a two-part modular tool and method for use thereof in conjunction with laparoscopic techniques enhances such techniques by enabling tools to be manipulated within a body cavity through small needle holes. The tool has an instrument head initially inserted through a laparoscopic port and an acuminate shaft which intracorporeally attaches to the instrument head. The instrument head is then manipulable through the needle hole at the site of desired use. The instrument head may be any tool configuration useful in surgical procedures which can be miniaturized to pass through a laparoscopic port.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,059 to Dannan describes a method of conducting minimally invasive surgery that includes the steps of making a primary incision; importing at least one surgical instrument head through the primary incision; making at least one secondary incision, smaller than the primary incision and the cross-section of the surgical instrument head, for a handle; extending the distal end of the handle through each secondary incision; attaching one of the surgical instrument heads to the distal end of the handle; manipulating the surgical instrument head with the handle to which it is attached; detaching the surgical instrument head from the handle; removing the surgical instrument head through the primary incision; and withdrawing the distal end of the handle from the secondary incision.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,043 to Kleeman et al. describes a surgical instrument assembly that includes an operative element and an insertion instrument removably engageable to the operative element. The insertion instrument is positionable in a patient with the operative element engaged thereto to position the operative element at an operative site in the patient. A transfer instrument is removably engageable to the operative element when the operative instrument is located at the operative site. The insertion instrument can then be removed. Methods for using the surgical instrument assembly are also disclosed.
However, patient safety of the aforementioned prior art devices, systems and methods may be improved as navigation precision is not optimal as organs may unintentionally be injured.
Hence, an improved system and/or method would be advantageous, and in particular allowing for increased patient safety would be advantageous.